If Only
by lilval06
Summary: Prequel to Almost There. ObiWan always knew that he was special, that he was different from other Jedi. But being special, is not always a good thing. Can Arthenia, guardian angel of the galaxy, save ObiWan from a power that threatens to destroy him.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author is not making money off of it. Star Wars, all of its characters, etc, belong to George Lucas.

* * *

Italics are thoughts  
/ is bond talking  
( ) is something unexplainable for now, these statements will make sense later on in the story **

* * *

**

If Only

**Chapter One**

"We're almost there, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said. It was a simple expression, devoid of happiness, devoid of any emotion at all. It was an empty statement, it didn't mean anything. There was nothing in the monotone voice, there was no 'hi Obi-Wan, it's nice to see you.' It was a simple almost there. It was just another mission, just another problem to fix. They always seemed to fix every problem, but their own. Qui-Gon denied the fact that there was something wrong, said he trusted Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan knew he was lying. _Everything is not okay._ But Obi-Wan simply put a smile on his face and kept his walls up to keep Qui-Gon out.

"I'm almost ready, Master." Obi-Wan replied dejectedly. He could already sense that this mission was not going to turn out well. He didn't need the Force to give him that conclusion, though. As slowly as humanly possible Obi-Wan grabbed his luggage and walked out the door. Qui-Gon was waiting for him. He had that look on his face again, the look that Obi-Wan dreaded. It spoke volumes of what Qui-Gon really thought of him. It told Obi-Wan that he was not good enough and the young apprentice could not deny that simple fact.

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at his Padawan as they slowly made their way out of the ship. The boy was staring at his feet, miserably. He should say something, but what should he say to the apprentice that he barely knew. He didn't even know what was wrong with his own Padawan. He tired to reach out to the Force and into Obi-Wan's mind, to try and sense something, anything at all would be preferable, but there were those damnable walls that Obi-Wan had carefully erected around himself. What kind of Master was he when his own apprentice threw up walls to keep out his Master? _Not a very good one. _Qui-Gon wanted to get closer to the child, wanted to trust him, wanted to care for him, but he wasn't sure if he remembered how to. It was worth a try though… 

"Obi-Wan, how do you feel today?" Qui-Gon awkwardly asked.

"Fine." There was that blasted one word answer in that damn monotone voice. He couldn't sense Obi-Wan's emotions, but this simple statement told Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was not fine.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What you're really feeling." There was only silence from Obi-Wan. _Force,_ _I tried._

(But not hard enough)

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked in silence the rest of the way off of the ship. Obi-Wan stared at his feet as if they would fall off if he took his eyes off of them. Qui-Gon tried several more times to get to the boy, but each attempt failed for Qui-Gon wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. Any passerby would have said that Qui-Gon looked like a fish out of water. But Qui-Gon would have to save this for later, for the Ambassador of Trintonomia was headed towards the two Jedi. Both Jedi bowed at the approaching man.

"Master Jinn," the man drawled, "thank you so much for coming. I can't tell you how scared these separatists have made my people."

"It is our duty to protect the Republic, Ambassador Gentink." Qui-Gon replied to the man.

"You're assistance is well appreciated." The Ambassador smiled at the two Jedi, but that smile, it scared Obi-Wan. He couldn't explain where it was coming from, but Obi-Wan suddenly got an uneasy feeling about the man.

/ Master /

/ Yes, Obi-Wan /

/ I have an uneasy feeling about this man. Something is warning me of danger lurking in the future /

/ Are you sure, Obi-Wan, I don't sense anything /

Obi-Wan returned his gaze to the man and felt the feeling return with a vengeance.

/ Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not sure if it is about the Ambassador or the mission, though /

/ Alright, just keep your eyes open. If the feeling grows stronger or if you can pinpoint it, tell me /

/ Yes, Master /

He had known it all along. He knew that this mission was going to turn out badly. He had proof to back it up, but whether or not the mission went badly due to unseen forces or because of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was not sure of that answer. All he knew was that he was walking on egg shells and if he wasn't careful, he would regret it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

(Be Careful. Not everything is as it seems.)

It wasn't what Obi-Wan had expected. He'd expected to see a dull country with boring inhabitants, but Trintonomia was far from that. It was the most beautiful planet that Obi-Wan had ever seen. Its warmth and beauty opened their arms to him, beckoned him, welcomed him, and Obi-Wan could feel joy and happiness flood through him for the first time in a long time. The sun beat down on the small group, but Obi-Wan welcomed the warmth that the rays offered. It wasn't torturous like on Tatooine; this sun beat down on a tropical paradise. Obi-Wan could only marvel at the approaching forest. The forest was made up of what appeared to be trees, but they were taller. Each trunk was covered in a blue moss and each tree bore a strange pink, oval shaped fruit.

"My people call them Lutiast." The Ambassador told Obi-Wan after he had noticed the boy gawking at the forest.

"They are beautiful, almost mesmerizing."

"Yes, indeed." Gentink smirked at the boy's innocence. So mature, so responsible, yet so young was the Jedi's apprentice.

Obi-Wan did not reply to the Ambassador, he was enthralled by the forest. He numbly walked behind Qui-Gon, exactly two steps behind and one step to the right. But then there was a small spark of danger that flashed in the back of Obi-Wan's mind. Years of Jedi training told Obi-Wan to quickly do a back flip out of the path of potential danger. He had done so just in time, for one of the Lutiast had attacked him. Obi-Wan had never known something so beautiful to be so evil, but there was no mistaking that the tree had gone out of its way to attempt to squash him. Noticing it had missed, the Lutiast straightened itself again. It was about to attempt another attack on Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon intervened. One flash of the lightsaber and the Lutiast did not force its will again.

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan replied tersely. Qui-Gon could only stare at the child that was now staring at his feet.

"Are you okay, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master." This time that monotone voice was replaced with a doleful sound.

"We should keep going, Master Jedi. I have never known the Lutiast to attack like that. They normally attack when they feel threatened, but no one here has done any harm to the creatures. It could mean danger." Qui-Gon wished to say more to his Padawan, but the Ambassador was right. Lutiast didn't attack innocent bystanders. Something was amiss.

"Let us hurry to the hideout." Qui-Gon took off at a quicker pace, the small Trintonomian party and his apprentice following closely on his heels. Obi-Wan brought up the rear, checking carefully for any threat. Qui-Gon did not wish to have a fight on his hands, so he did not slow down until their destination was in sight, but it was not until they had all been safely lead inside, all doors and windows looked and the perimeter checked, that the group could finally rest.

"We shall stay here until the criminals responsible can be apprehended."

"We can not do that."

"Why not?" Qui-Gon's tone of voice indicated that he was not happy with the Ambassador, but the always present patience kept his temper intact.

"I have to make a speech tomorrow in the town square. If I do not it could have a disastrous result among my people. They would think that I have abandoned them and left them to be ruled by these violent Separatists. I can not allow that to happen. My people need encouragement, they need something to believe in and I can not simply neglect them, I can not abandon them. I must attend tomorrow. I don't expect you to understand, but this is something that must be done." Gentink was pleading with Qui-Gon, begging him to let him go. His people need encouragement from their leader, he could not let them down.

"Fine, you shall be allowed to attend. But, you shall follow my rules and you shall be within arms length of me or my apprentice at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand completely. I must retire now. There will be a long day ahead of us and all of us will need our rest. Goodnight, Master Jinn." Qui-Gon bowed at the retreating man. With the Ambassador gone, he could have some time alone with Obi-Wan.

"Do you wish to talk yet?" Silence greeted Qui-Gon's ears. "Obi-Wan look at me. You can trust me."

"I don't want to talk about it, not yet at least."

"Whenever you are ready Obi-Wan, you know I'm here for you."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied, his voice cracking, but the teenager reigned in his emotions. _Jedis don't cry. _

"Why don't we get some sleep for the night then? Since the Ambassador is so insistent on going to the city tomorrow, we must be prepared for anything." Obi-Wan just nodded his head and laid down on one of the cots near Qui-Gon.

"Till tomorrow…"

* * *

I know, it's not very interesting yet, but the next chapter will get more into the action and it will involve more of the events that lead to Almost There. This is just all of the introduction. Next Chapter shoud be the introduction of the evil characters as well. Excitement! 


	3. Chapter Three

Obi-Wan is approximately 13 or 14 years oldat the time of this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

(Enjoy the moment why you still can, for no one knows what may come next)

It was morning and the world was waking, the Lutiast were shedding their leaves andthe people of Trintonomia were waking to their daily routines. It was the same thing day after day and today was no different. Each citizen woke to the brilliance of one brightly shining sun and slowly made the short trek to the town square located in the exact center of the city. No one was out of place, everyone was exactly where they were supposed to be, doing exactly what the next person was doing, no one was different, no one, but Obi-Wan that is. He was the outsider, the only one that stood out among a sea of robots. Even Qui-Gon seemed to fit in among the lifeless creatures. But Obi-Wan had other things on his mind besides the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb. The young apprentice was looking for danger because at this particular moment, there was nothing better to do.

_This is the dullest event in the history of the galaxy_.

Listening to politicians talk was not Obi-Wan's idea of a good time. Obi-Wan understood the ambassador's reasons for wanting to inspire his people, but Gentink's speech was boring. There was no enthusiasm, there was no inspiration to stir up the crowd to rally behind their cause; it was just a normal speech in a fairly monotone and droning voice that lulled Obi-Wan nearly to sleep. Rather than listen to the speech, the young Padawan wanted to fight some evil villains, he wanted to be the hero, he wanted everyone to bow at his feet and praise him for his good deeds. Well, that may have been a little exaggerated, and it wasn't exactly Jedi-like for Obi-Wan to think that way, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be appreciated by someone, and if everyone was to suddenly start singing 'For he's a jolly good fellow,' well, Obi-Wan couldn't say that he would mind that. He would relish the attention, but then again, in reality, that would never happen. Reality... There was that damn word that always crushed Obi-Wan's dreams. But here he was again, caught at inattention. _What would Qui-Gon say? _It didn't matter at this moment though, for this was the moment that began a journey that healed two souls, this was the moment where it all began...

"Get down!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been kind of busy, but I will update very soon. 


	4. Chapter Four

"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy."  
-- Martin Luther King, Jr.

**Chapter 4 **

(So it begins…The lurking tiger has chosen its prey, but be careful of the assumptions you make for what you see is not what it seems.)

Where it all begins… It's quite a sad tale actually, a tale of desperation, of suffering, of trials and tribulations that no human soul should be forced to endure. But by the will of the Force, fate has been predetermined for two particular Jedi, and the inevitable has already begun…

"Get down!"

* * *

They were outnumbered. Obi-Wan knew it, Qui-Gon knew it, even the Ambassador knew it… It was a battle that they couldn not win, not like this anyway; there was only one thing left to do. Draw away the attackers. There were too many people packed in the tiny town square to successfully fight a gang of separatists. There were too many risks involved, so, Obi-Wan did the only thing he could think of; he ran, he grabbed the Ambassador's decoy and ran as fast as he could, drawing away as many dangerous tigers as he could from the pack. Qui-Gon could defend himself and the real Ambassador from the rest of the gang. 

As soon as Obi-Wan noticed that his idea was working he began formulating a plan in his mind for the next course of action. The young apprentice could not simply turn around without any knowledge of what he wanted to do next; he would get both himself and the decoy killed. He had to get rid of the decoy somehow for in a fight the man would become a liability. As Obi-Wan continued to run forward with his eyes always on the attackers, he was unaware of the direction he was heading in until it was too late…

With his attention focused on the separatists, Obi-Wan did not notice the Lutiast till he smacked face first into the tree trunk. He tumbled backwards as the force of the blow caused him to loose his balance. The Lutiast was not a morning creature and was very upset at the sudden intrusion of its peaceful slumber. With a loud roar the Lutiast attacked forcing the young Jedi to roll quickly to his right to avoid being the squashed. Some of the Separatists, who had caught up by now, were not as lucky as the apprentice and were demolished by the creature's fury.

Obi-Wan took the inattention of the Separatists to make his escape. The men were temporarily afraid to enter the forest, but their mission and the potential reward would outweigh their fear. Obi-Wan went for the only option available to him at this moment; delve deeper into the mysterious and dangerous forest. Obi-Wan was a Jedi in training, he could do anything, he could even use these very irritant Lutiast to his advantage.

The startled decoy was hesitant to follow Obi-Wan at first, but it was follow the Jedi or loose his life. He chose wisely, but keeping up with the Jedi's apprentice proved to be difficult, that was till they came to a small waterfall.

"Jump." The Padawan commanded.

"Are you crazy?" The decoy nearly yelled.

"It's your only chance and you must do it quickly before they catch up. If you become lost in the river, they will not be able to follow you, and if they do not see you jump, they will not know that you are not still with me. You must do it. I will draw them away from you. You must trust me." The decoy looked hesitant to believe a teenage boy, but before he could make up his mind, the child pushed him leaving Obi-Wan alone to defend himself.

Now that the decoy was out of the way, Obi-Wan turned and faced his enemies. He had been looking for a fight all day and he was not about to miss the opportunity.

The Separatists came at him fast, guns ready to kill. Obi-Wan wasn't positive, but the men seemed furious, but about what was still a mystery. Dramatically he pulled out his lightsaber and proffered a withering glare at the offending villains. Obi-Wan knew he was putting on a show, but he didn't care. He was no longer outnumbered; the Force was on his side now.

"You might as well give up." The leader of the Separatists drawled at what he assumed was his captured prey. Obi-Wan, however, was not going to give up. He returned no answer to the separatists, but a small smirk graced his lips. These men were in for a surprise.

With the speed and reflexes awarded to a Jedi, Obi-Wan leaped forward and sliced the nearest Lutiast. He quickly jumped backwards and diminished out of sight. The gang was not so lucky. They could not move as fast the young apprentice and two of their people soon passed out of existence and out of mind. They were unimportant, simple beings that ceased to exist, leaving just two companions left to handle the Padawan.

Obi-Wan liked his odds now. These two he could handle without any help. He saluted the Lutiast and prepared for battle, slinging his lightsaber around to a defense position. The Separatists began to shoot at the teenager, but Obi-Wan's skill outmatched theirs and with a perfectly deflected shot by the teenager, there was soon just one gang member left. It was their leader.

"I think it is you that should give up now." Obi-Wan remarked.

"We will see." The man, with a crazed glint in eyes, rushed at the apprentice. Obi-Wan tried to stop him, tried to save him, but before he could do much, the battle was over. The leader's eyes shot open, surprise filling his eyes as he crumbled to the forest floor. Obi-Wan could smell the man's burning flesh. He hadn't wanted to stab him, it had all just happened so fast. Obi-Wan could not help, but stare into the man's eyes as the Separatists was dying. He didn't see the evil maniac glare that had graced the man's features earlier. All he saw was fear, pain, and utter shock. He clearly had not expected to loose. But for this man, he would not go down like this.

The Separatist had very little life left in his body, but with all the strength that he still possessed he picked up the gun, aimed and fired at the youngling still staring intently at his eyes…


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

(It's too late now...)

Obi-Wan had once heard that the eyes were the window to one's soul. As he sat, staring into the motionless grey pits, he could not help but argue for the validity of that statement. As those swirling grey orbs took on an evil glint before all life fled from them, Obi-Wan knew he was in danger. The young apprentice was so wrapped up in this new revelation, that he barely registered the ripple that tore through the Force, warning him of imminent danger.

Instinctively, Obi-Wan jerked backwards to avoid the bullet headed straight towards his heart. The Padawan, however, was unable to remove himself completely from the path of the bullet. It sliced through his arm with a viciousness Obi-Wan had not expected. Painfully, the teenager tumbled backwards. His senses which were momentarily dulled from the sharp pains shooting up his arm caused him to smash the back of his head against a Lutiast as he fell, spreading further agony through his tired body.

It took awhile, but the injured Padawan was finally able to regain control over his mind. He had to accept the pain, not fight it. It was merely sending him a signal that something was wrong, which he already knew. Thank the Force that the evil sith made tree had decided against attacking the defenseless Padawan. He pushed aside the pain with the help of the Force and trekked back to the town square, where Qui-Gon had hopefully already won the battle.

But as the young apprentice trudged slowly back to his Master, something took place on Trintonomia that had never occurred in the entire written history of the planet. It suddenly got cold. The temperatures began to significantly drop. The Lutiast shuddered at the unexpected change. Obi-Wan took no notice at the strange occurrence. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and continued to walk out of the forest.

* * *

"Did I not tell you it was a bad idea to come here?" The Ambassador just gave the Jedi a shy and slightly fearful smile. He could tell that Qui-Gon was upset at being separated with his apprentice who had yet to return. It was understandable that the man was worried. 

"I am sure that your apprentice is on his way back." Qui-Gon glared at the Ambassador. His empty reassurances were not helping. Qui-Gon couldn't explain it, but he had a sudden feeling of unease. He didn't know what it meant though. Qui-Gon wasn't as in tuned into the future as his Padawan was. Qui-Gon focused on the Living Force, but no matter how hard he tried to find his center, he could not shake the feeling of dread. And then Qui-Gon felt it…The temperature dropped.

"That is strange." Qui-Gon turned his attention to the Ambassador.

"What is strange?"

"Those clouds over. Look how black they are and how quickly they are coming in." And indeed the clouds were coming quickly, covering the whole planet in darkness as it covered the brilliance of the sun. The citizens of Trintonomia began to panic as they fled the town square for the relative safety of their homes.

"We should get out of here." One of the Ambassador's body guards nervously said. Qui-Gon did not answer him right away. He looked up at the sky as white flakes began to fall from the clouds.

"It's snowing. It never snows."

"Not once?" Qui-Gon asked amazed.

"Not once in all of the written history of our planet." Qui-Gon's amazement rapidly turned to dread as Arthenia's words rang through his head. _The lurking tiger has chosen its prey, but be careful of the assumptions you make for what you see is not what it seems. _But then he remembered her next words, _It's too late now. _Was Qui-Gon too late to save his apprentice?

"No…"

"What is it Master Jinn?"

"Take the Ambassador back to the hideout."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Qui-Gon did not answer the Ambassador he simply looked around the square with a blank expression. But as the Ambassador was being dragged out of the square by his personal guards, he heard the Master whisper this word.

"Obi-Wan…"

* * *

Obi-Wan was definitely worried now. It did not snow in Trintonomia, ever, but the fluffy white flakes falling from the black clouds were indeed snow, as impossible as it may seem. He didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be good. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, his senses on alert. 

Cautiously, Obi-Wan walked out of the safety of the forest. There was nothing to cover him now. The apprentice picked up his pace as he entered the city, intent on finding Qui-Gon quickly.

Obi-Wan peered around the corner of a building and stopped dead in his tracks. Straight ahead was the bounty hunter that haunted his nightmares, straight ahead was Helena. Obi-Wan silently prayed that he had not been seen. His prayers went unanswered, Helena had been waiting for him.

"Aww, does the little Jedi not want to play. I just want to have some fun. Come out, come out little kitten. I know you missed me." Helena said with a feral grin, all of her sharp, pointed teeth could be seen by the terrified apprentice.

"You can't hide from me, little one. I know you're there." Her low deep voice sounded like a growl as the bounty hunter prowled towards the injured Jedi. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and calmed his fears. He was but a small child the last time he had met Helena, he could defeat her this time. He would win, he had to. Obi-Wan turned the corner his lightsaber ignited and faced the soulless creature that Obi-Wan had spent years trying to forget.

"You won't win this time."

"Ohh, my precious, you think you have the guts to defeat me, but you will loose. I always win. It's time to end your pathetic existence."


	6. Chapter Six

Okay people, I know about the Jedi Apprentice series, but my library only has the first book in the series. I know the jist of what happens in other books, but I have no idea what order they go in or how old Obi-Wan is when the events happen, but I envision this story to take place shortly after the events on Melida/Daan where Obi-Wan breaks Qui-Gon's trust. But in this story Obi-Wan has been recently taken off of probation by the Jedi Council after said events and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are having issues, though Qui-Gon denies it. If that doesn't fit my previous timeline, then sorry. Anyways…

**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

(Peace over anger. Honor over hate. Strength over fear.)

Numbing the world and freezing its occupants, the snow blazed on. No one on Trintonomia had ever seen anything like this. It just didn't snow on this tropical planet and no one knew why it had suddenly decided to, no one, but Qui-Gon that is. He knew who had sent the snow and why. It was a warning sent the by the universe's protector, Arthenia. It must be something extremely important to send a message this big.

Qui-Gon could barely see two feet in front of him due to the near white out conditions, but he trudged forward determined to find his Padawan amongst all this white hell. Nothing could deter him from his destined path. All of this snow was frustrating though.

"Do you really have to make it snow this hard?" The Jedi Master yelled to the entity that he knew was listening. She did not answer back though. She never did. But the old Master thought he heard a giggle whisper past him on the wind and almost instantaneously, the blizzard turned to a light storm. Qui-Gon was still cold though and he couldn't help but grumble and complain as he continued to walk through the now knee deep snow.

Something was occurring in the Padawan that brought excitement, yet apprehension at the same time to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan's shields were beginning to crumble. This would allow for the Jedi Master to find his apprentice, but it also meant that Obi-Wan no longer had the strength to keep them up. Whatever the teenager was doing it was dangerously sapping the young one's power to fight. His will and determination was strong, but sometimes that isn't enough to win a fight against a vengeful bounty hunter. And if Obi-Wan had abandoned the ever present shields in order to keep fighting, well that in itself was a huge warning of just how much trouble the young Jedi was in.

Suddenly, without any warning, Obi-Wan's shields crashed leaving his mind completely open to his Master. Qui-Gon staggered as the bond flooded open. Qui-Gon could sense now that Obi-Wan was indeed in danger and that he would have to move quickly if he wanted to save him. The youngling was barely holding on.

Realizing that he was going in the wrong direction, Qui-Gon cursed silently then turned around and dashed through the barren streets. He began to panic as it dawned on him that he might not reach Obi-Wan in time. _Strength over fear, Qui-Gon, strength over fear. _The age old calming exercises did the job as Qui-Gon found himself turning down yet another street. He was close. _But am I close enough? _Qui-Gon found himself wondering as the snow abruptly stopped. Was this another warning? Qui-Gonsuddenly needed reassurance that Obi-Wan was okay.

/ Obi-Wan /

/ Master / The word held no joy; it held no happiness, no hope. That one world held so much sorrow and pain that Qui-Gon was holding back tears. / I've failed you /

/ No, Obi-Wan you didn't / But Obi-Wan didn't hear those words, because he couldn't believe that they were true no matter how much he wanted too. / I'm coming for you Obi-Wan, just hold on /

/ I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I was never good enough for you. But it doesn't matter now /

/Obi-Wan…/ Qui-Gon called, but there was no one on the other end to receive the plea. The bond had once again been closed. All Qui-Gon received on the other end was a swirling darkness. Obi-Wan was unconscious. _Or worse, _his mind yelled at him. Qui-Gon refused to believe that though.

Qui-Gon had long lost feeling in his feet and was one hundred percent positive that his hands were frost bitten, but there was no turning back now. Obi-Wan must be found. As the Jedi Master came to the spot where his Padawan had last been, dread consumed him. There was no one there. As Arthenia had predicted, he was too late. But he would not give up.

Slowly, cautiously Qui-Gon walked forward praying silently to the Force that the street was indeed deserted, if not, and he found the one thing he dreaded… It would destroy the Master and he knew it. Qui-Gon could not go on knowing that he had failed two apprentices.

With his head bowed, the Force led Qui-Gon to an area where four streets met. Placed neatly on top of the snow was a device planted strategically next to a rock, Obi-Wan's rock. The very stone that Qui-Gon had given the young apprentice for his thirteenth birthday. Picking up the stone, Qui-Gon became frightened for his Padawan. Obi-Wan never willingly left this stone behind.

(Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. There can be miracles, when you believe.)

Sadly, Qui-Gon picked up the device and began the recording, and this is what he saw.

* * *

"_Aww, is the little kitten tiring. See didn't I tell you that you couldn't defeat the Great Helena." Obi-Wan smirked at the chosen name, but the smile quickly faded as he realized that she was right. He had no strength left to fight; he had no hope for victory. With his grasp of the Force fading slowly with his waning power, Obi-Wan was unable to block the next bullet. The Padawan stumbled backwards, his lightsaber falling from his hands as the bullet ripped through him. He fell to his knees as the pain tore through his systems. The lowly apprentice of the great Qui-Gon had been defeated. _

"_I told you precious that there was no use in fighting me. I always win."_

"_Only when your opponent can't fight back or is too weak to put up a proper fight and you know what else, you never actually get close enough to get hurt. You're such a coward." Obi-Wan rasped. The child was gasping for air, his lungs were on fire._ _Each breath became torture as pain flared through his chest with each agonizing breath he took. It felt as if sharp daggers were piercing his lungs every time his chest expanded to allow for the passage of air, but Obi-Wan didn't care anymore and he paid no attention to the agony that wraked his body. _

"_I resent that, you naughty little boy." Obi-Wan had no energy to get up, but he courageously fixed his eyes on Helena, quietly accepting his fate, but one lone tear fell from his depths of his sea green eyes.Helena licked her lips and picked up the fallen lightsaber thoroughly enjoying toying with her new pet._

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, unable to watch what would happen next. When he thought the worst part was over, he opened his eyes, but too soon. What he saw would remain with him and haunt him for the rest of his life.

Helena stood over the fallen apprentice; the child's own lightsaber had been rammed through his chest. Qui-Gon could see his eyes then. They were haunted, but reserved. Helena pulled out the sword and the child swayed for a second before he fell into the snow, the life fleeing from his tired body.

"Obi-Wan… No…"

_There is no emotion, there is peace; there is no ignorance, there is knowledge; there is no passion, there is serenity; there is no death, there is the Force. Peace over anger. Honor over hate. Strength over fear. _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7 **

_There is no emotion, there is peace; there is no ignorance, there is knowledge; there is no passion, there is serenity; there is no death, there is the Force. Peace over anger; Honor over hate; Strength over fear. _

Qui-Gon numbly watched as the woman set fire to his apprentice until all that was left of the child's body was ash. The woman then walked away, cackling at the destruction that she had caused. And then Qui-Gon did something he hadn't done in awhile, he laughed. He laughed out of pure joy. For a moment, he actually believed that the message was true. For one horrified second he had truly thought that he had lost another apprentice.

"How stupid do these people think I am?" Qui-Gon asked himself. The tape was obviously a fake for multiple reasons. Firstly, Obi-Wan's birthday stone was found placed neatly next to the tape, but the stone had been lost and haphazardly dropped during the fight. There was no evidence that the woman had moved the rock. Then there was the snow. The impressions made in the snow could verify, or what Qui-Gon was hoping for, disprove the tape. Had Obi-Wan fallen to the ground, his body would have left an impression in the snow. Qui-Gon searched the area; there were no impressions and no pile of ash and no bones. Had the bounty hunter set Obi-Wan on fire, there would have been evidence left on the snow. Plus, on the tape, that horrible woman had stabbed his apprentice with his own lightsaber, but the tape showed that blood had trickled out of the wound. That just wasn't possible. Lightsabers cauterize wounds. Even if by some remote chance that the wound had actually bled then a red puddle would still be left on the snow. There were some red splotches here and there, meaning the boy had been injured, but there was no place in the entire area that had a big enough red patch to prove the incident on the tape. Qui-Gon was one hundred percent positive of the fact, he had checked the place twice just to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

_I will never again curse snow. It can be quite useful and thank the Force that his kidnappers are stupid. _Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan was not dead, missing, yes, but dead, no. The kidnappers just wanted Qui-Gon to believe that his Padawan was dead, but with the intuitive insight of Arthenia, they could not fool the Jedi Master. Had Arthenia not sent the snow…Qui-Gon shuddered at the implications of what that would mean, but now there was hope. He would find his apprentice and when he did, the people responsible for his disappearance would pay, but first he had to make sure they didn't leave the planet. He still had a chance.

* * *

Ambassador Gentink sat staring forlornly out a small crack in the boarded up window at the hideout. Was this cold white stuff a portent to evil? What was it the Jedi called it? Snow? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Out of all the bad things that could have happened during his reign as Ambassador why did a natural disaster have to occur? Natural, who was he kidding. Snow was not natural for this tropical paradise. If Gentink believed in Gods, he would have said that they were angry with him. He could seriously loose the next election based on the occurrences that took place today. Two missing Jedi, one just a child really, and a devastating storm did not bode well for his future in politics. Gentink was forlornly considering his possibilities when one haggard and exhausted Jedi burst through the doors and quickly ran over to the depressed Ambassador. Before Gentink could inquire on his whereabouts or on the teenager, though, Qui-Gon spoke. 

"I need you to ground all flights." The Jedi Master rasped out still breathing heavily from running to the hideout.

"What?"

"I need you to ground all flights, temporarily." Qui-Gon stated more firmly.

"Why?"

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can do it, but why?"

"Please, my apprentice has been kidnapped. I don't believe that they have left the planet yet. Please, can you stop any ship from leaving that doesn't have express permission?"

"Yes, I can. Laira contact General Horace." Gentink commanded one of his servants.

* * *

"Where is the ship Dei'ma." An angry and disgruntled Helena asked her accomplice. It had taken far too long to defeat the young apprentice. For a wounded teenager, the apprentice had put up one tough fight. The bounty hunter barely had enough time to set the false tape before the boy's Master showed up. She was just speeding off in her cruiser when a frantic Jedi came bursting into the area. It had been close, too close for her comfort. All Helena wanted to do was get off the planet in one piece and get her reward. 

Dei'ma had stuffed the boy into a box on wheels and was currently pulling the boy behind them like luggage, to divert suspicion. They had to land at a terminal. It was that or get shot down and the two bounty hunters valued their lives way too much to suddenly risk it. Trying desperately not to gain any unwarranted attention the two criminals casually walked towards their ship, when they were suddenly stopped by a Trintonomian guard.

"Papers, please."

"Papers?"

"Ahh, foreigners. All flights have been grounded. You must have green permission slips that come directly from the government to leave the planet."

"Perhaps I can persuade you."

"I do not except bribes." _Damn, _Helena thought to herself. The Jedi had not fallen for her ruse. Fate was not on their side. Knowing there was no way that they could possibly get permission, Helena violently kicked the side of her ship.They would have to stay on the planet till the flight ban was lifted. This Jedi apprentice was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. Helena and Dei'ma fled the terminal in hopes to return some day soon, believing that Qui-Gon would give up on the search in a couple of days. Both, however, underestimated the depth of Qui-Gon's determination.


	8. Chapter Eight

I have no idea if this is true, but I've made Bant, Tahl's apprentice. And I was wondering if I should post this in the Jedi Apprentice area instead of the Star Wars section?

**Chapter 8**

Helena came from a proud species and did not like being outdone by a mindless Jedi. The boy had effectively avoided capture from her three times in the past, but this time he would not get away, this time she would make sure that he was delivered to his new master, Qui-Gon be damned. That horrible man would not get in her way. She had worked too hard to kidnap the child. That loony Jedi Master was not going to ruin her future; he was not going to ruin her plans. They would find a way off of the planet.

Dei'ma let the boy out of the box and chained him to the wall of Obi-Wan's temporary prison. Helena viciously kicked the unresponsive boy in the ribs, angered at their current situation. She was now forced to call her benefactor and explain why she could not meet the deadline.

Helena called the man that was going to pay her a substantial amount to deliver the young Jedi to him. She did not know his name or who he was, but who cared when the man was offering such a great amount of credits. He would be angered at the turn of events though.

"What do you want?" The voice disgustedly spat out when Helena had established a link.

"We won't be able to deliver the boy on time."

"And why is that? Were you too incompetent to capture the young Jedi again?" The menacing voice proposed. Helena could see the hate emanating from the dark one's eyes. It was the only feature of the man that Helena could see.

"We have the Jedi in our possession, but we cannot safely leave the planet. All flights have been grounded until the young Jedi has been found." Anger and annoyance laced the bounty hunter's voice at her boss' lack of trust.

"Hmm, I did not expect Qui-Gon to be so adamant about recovering his Padawan, but it makes no difference. I shall come to you, whenI can.But in the meantime,I want his spirit broken and crushed like dust in the wind. I want that boy to be at your feet begging for mercy. I want that child to feel like he has nothing to live for. I want that child to give over to his anger and hate. I want that child to be at my mercy and under my complete control. Do whatever it takes. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Helena's unknown benefactor slammed his fist onto a table sending dark ripples through the Force. His voice was full of hate and anger as it yelled at Helena. Helena flinched at the malice in his words, but simply nodded her head. She would do what he asked. No different than last time. She prepared for the arduous task; the boy was hard to break.

* * *

Yoda was meditating in the dark corners of the Temple Gardens when a dark ripple tore through the Force. It was a ripple that originated from the dark side, a ripple that came from close by. This was very disconcerting to the small Jedi Master. Was there possibly a Jedi within the Temple that had turned to the dark side? No, that simply wasn't possible and if it was, Yoda did not want to think of that possibility. Yoda was alone, contemplating the meaning of the ripple he had felt when a young Padawan learner entered the Gardens. 

"There's a call for you, Master Yoda, from Master Jinn. I did not wish to disturb you, but he said it was important."

"Disturb me, you did not. Take the call, I will." The ancient Jedi Master made his way to the council chamber as quickly as he could, but he was not surprised to see Arthenia lounging in one of the chairs when he entered the room.

"What took you so long?"

"Hmmph. Know what this is about, I think you do." Yoda replied purposely ignoring Arthenia's barb.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I believe that Obi-Wan has been kidnapped."

"Again?"

"I tried to warn Qui-Gon through our bond, but I think he either ignored or didn't comprehend my cryptic messages."

"Meant to be, this was."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You know, I can hear you." Qui-Gon's voice boomed from over the commlink.

"Know this, we do." Qui-Gon growled at the green troll.

"Tell us the details of Obi-Wan's kidnapping." Arthenia said.

"It was Helena. They're still on the planet and I know this for a fact. I am requesting assistance to help find my Padawan. But I have just one question, a question that I know you have the answer to. Why is Helena so adamant about capturing my Padawan?"

"Know the answer, we do. Tell you the reason, Arthenia will, when reach the planet, she has."

"Tahl and her Padawan will be coming with me. Perhaps they can explain some of the details to you as well. We will be leaving for Trintonomia is less than a standard hour. Till then Qui-Gon, don't do anything stupid."

"I resent that. Just because I don't always do what the council asks, does not make my decisions stupid, it just means that you 'respected' Jedi, have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm going to forget you ever said that, and blame it on the fact that you are insane with worry about your Padawan. For once Qui-Gon, will you simply heed my useful advice?"

"Just this once." Qui-Gon sighed resignedly. He could not hide the worry, sorrow and guilt that radiated from his bright eyes.

"We will get him back, Qui-Gon. There are things we wish that never happened, Qui-Gon, but you must accept this as the will of Force. One day, you will realize the importance of this mission. But until then, only you can calm the raging winds and stop the storm, before it starts." With that, Arthenia ended the transmission.


	9. Chapter Nine

This Chapter is the begining of where of where I start to explain things previously mentioned in the story, so that hopefully, it begins to make sense and starts to all tie in together. I know Obi-Wan hasn't been in recent chapters, but we will get to him soon. Like next chapter soon.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine **

Padawan Bant Erin sat gawking at the entity that called herself Arthenia. She was one of the few people to ever meet the ancient Jedi Master in recent times. But this was not the first time that she had ever met the omnipotent being. Last time, though, she had met with Arthenia to deliver a desperate plea to save her best friend's life.

"Master Arthenia, we left in such a hurry that my Padawan and I were unable to be briefed on the situation. What disaster would require the presence of such a powerful Jedi as yourself?"

"Obi-Wan has been kidnapped."

"Again?"

"I'm afraid so. It's a very sensitive situation. The Force warned me that Obi-Wan was in danger, but it could not be averted, no matter what I did. There is something amiss with this current situation that is much bigger than any of us. As much as I hate to say it, Obi-Wan was meant to be captured, again." Tears welled in Bant's eyes. She remembered all to well what the outcome was last time Obi-Wan had been kidnapped. The Mon-Calamarian was not sure Obi-Wan could survive another attack like the last one.

"Don't worry Bant, Obi-Wan is strong. He will make it." Arthenia said softly, as if she could read Bant's thoughts. Bant nodded her head.

"How did you know that Obi-Wan was in danger?"

"I had a vision. I had hoped to change it by warning Qui-Gon, but it was not to be."

"How did you warn Qui-Gon?"

"I sent him messages through our bond."

"Master Arthenia," Bant inquired, "how is it possible that you have a bond with Qui-Gon?"

"Ahh, quite an inquisitive question, young one."

"I'm sorry if I've overstepped my boundaries."

"Ohh no, young one. I am happy to answer this question. See, through all the years that I have lived, I have become connected with all Jedi in the universe, I have a bond with all of them. Padawans, initiates, knights, everyone."

"Even me?"

"Even you. If you dig down deep inside you will find it. But what Qui-Gon and I share, is special, I once saved his life."

"Ohh, tell me the story!" Everyone would expect this to be the words of Bant, but no, it was Tahl who squealed the words out of excitement. She began to blush when Arthenia quirked her eyebrows at the Jedi, but Arthenia's face turned into a devilish smile, mischievousness shone in her bright blue eyes.

"I would love to, Master Tahl." Arthenia said with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "It all started shortly after Qui-Gon passed his trials. You know he has a history of defying the council. Well now that he was no longer under Yoda's watchful eye, his rebellion really began."

"You don't need to tell me, I know how Qui-Gon can be. To say the least, it's frustrating." Bant giggled when she was Arthenia roll her eyes.

"Qui-Gon was sent on a mission to a planet that contained a very proud species and very strict rules. If you looked at the princess wrong, you could be sent to prison."

"Ouch."

"Well, the council did warn Qui-Gon, that he must obey the laws no matter how stupid or silly they sounded. But Qui-Gon did not listen to them. He was appalled at the trivial laws, so he blatantly disregarded them."

"What did he do?" Tahl asked, intrigued by this new possible blackmail on Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon was there as a negotiator, there had been some rebellion amongst the people against the ridiculous laws and Qui-Gon was there to oversee the process. But the rulers were immovable on most issues, refusing to compromise with their people. Qui-Gon was young then, he did not have as much patience as he does now. He ended up arguing with one of the kings trusted advisors. He did apologize for it and the matter was put to rest. The King, to relieve tensions, invited his advisors and Qui-Gon to diner. Qui-Gon declined the offer."

"Why?"

"Well, it was a legitimate reason, he had gotten horribly sick from the food on the planet and wanted to regain his strength for negotiations, but he knew that he was insulting the King, he simply did not care.He inadvertently caused a disaster."

"What happened?"

"The King took it as a very personal insult that the Jedi should refuse his hospitality and his attempts to play nice. So he wanted to subject Qui-Gon to the punishments of his planet. Quite naturally, Qui-Gon refused. He blatantly told the King that he could not resolve their problems and another Jedi would be sent to help with negotiations."

"What did the King do?"

"The King was appalled at Qui-Gon's disrespect, so he planted a bomb in Qui-Gon's shuttle."

"Isn't that a little overboard for the crime?"

"The bomb was not meant to kill. It was just supposed to keep Qui-Gon from leaving the planet."

"What went wrong?"

"The bomb did not go off at the right time. Something went wrong with the timer. So Qui-Gon took off without any problems. When he was a few solar systems away, the bomb exploded, tearing a huge whole in the side of his ship and setting off a series of explosions within the ship. As he made it to the escape pod, the ship was so damaged that the process did not quite work as it was supposed to. An explosion occurred as he took off, horribly damaging the escape pod. The escape pod, under normal circumstances should not have held together, it should have torn apart in space."

"But you saved the pod didn't you?"

"Yes, the Force had told me to go to that very same area that Qui-Gon ship's exploded. Quite naturally, I followed the Force. It leads me were I must go and I was supposed to save Qui-Gon. Though I don't know why." Arthenia had said the words so seriously, but there was a slight twinkle in Arthenia's eyes and a mirth to her voice that told Tahl and Bant that she was merely kidding. Both Tahl and her apprentice could not suppress their laughter. When all had calmed down, Arthenia continued with her story.

"I managed to hold the ship together with the Force so that Qui-Gon would not become lost in space forever. I pulled his escape pod into my ship, but all was not well yet. Qui-Gon had been seriously injured in the last blast. He thought I was an angel as I pulled him out of the wreckage of his escape pod. He was so young then. I nursed him back to health and took care of him till we reached Coruscant. Instinctively he reached out to form a bond and I used my powers to consummate that bond. It is not as strong as a Padawan/Master bond, but when I need to, I can talk to Qui-Gon across great distances and he knows that he can always call me, when he needs my help." Bant stared in awe at the amazing creature, but the pilot interrupted her gawking.

"We will be landing on Trintonomia in a few minutes."

"Ahh, we must get ready to leave." Tahl walked out of the room, Bant following closely.

"Bant…"

"Yes Master Arthenia?"

"If you ever need me again, or if you ever want to hear more of my stories, I'm only a call away." Arthenia winked at the Padawan and she heard a startled gasp escape from the young one's lips. Bant,on the other hand, felt a small warmth spread through her mind. It was like nothing that she had ever felt before. Arthenia had bonded with her. Bant stared at her shocked, but Arthenia simply smiled andushered her out of the room, but not without these parting words.

"One day, you will need it, Bant, one day you will see the importance. But until then, I'm always here for you. Even if it's just to tell a story. Think of me as your guardian angel." And Arthenia shut the door, leaving a very stunned Padawan standing in the hallway, even more mystified than she had been just two minutes ago. She would just never understand that mysterious creature.

Arthenia sat starring at the space previously occupied by Bant, her eyes clouding over. "Till the sun sets on your bright future Bant. " Arthenia whispered to the empty room. "Then you will understand young one, then you will understand."


	10. Chapter Ten

The last few chapters haven't been really good, so were going to try to remedy that situation. The plot will really start to thicken and then we meet _him. _Wow, I've just had an epiphany and it startles even me. Excitement!

**

* * *

**

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be." -Hamlet

**Chapter 10**

The darkness, the pain, the fear, the doubt, the loss of control, the sheer, utter, suffocating darkness. All of this swirled around Obi-Wan, crushing his spirit, wasting away his control, his hope, his mind. It was the perfect way to torture someone, leave them alone, all alone in the dark, with just their despair and their doubts as a companion. It was worse than any physical pain that Helena could inflict and she knew it, Obi-Wan knew it, adding misery to his suffering. He just wanted someone to save him, someone to care for him, something to look forward to if he ever escaped. But he had nothing, and as the darkness closed in on him, it burrowed into his mind, into his body, encroaching on his withered, battered soul.

With his hands chained to the wall and his feet tied together, Obi-Wan was helpless to change his situation. All he could do was stare into the nothingness that tore at his heart. He couldn't see his feet, he couldn't see his hands, he couldn't see anything at all. So he retreated into the depths of his mind, where no one could hurt him, where no one could sully his bright white light.

Obi-Wan knew he was special, knew what he was capable of, and knew he had to banish the darkness, but it was hard, so hard, when reality kept crushing him down to the point where he just didn't want to feel anymore, where he just wanted to be an empty shell, even if it meant turning to the dark side, turning away from everything that he's ever believed in and turning his back on everyone that believed in him.But he could not, he would not. He once made a promise to a very special friend and he would not back down on it. Not now, not ever.He always kept his promises. So, Obi-Wan steeled himself for another torturous, foodless day in the suffocating darkness that was slowly killing him. "I will not give in!"

* * *

"Tell me Arthenia," Qui-Gon said as soon as the three Jedi had walked off of the ship and into the hostel that Qui-Gon was temporarily staying in. 

"Qui-Gon…"

"I have a right to know, Arthenia! Tell me, now!"

"Obi-Wan is a Cruciatus Animus."

"A what?"

"A Cruciatus Animus. He's a special typed of Jedi. Obi-Wan has enough power to destroy the universe with a flick of his wrist, but to obtain that power, there would be dire consequences. The power can only be used by drawing onto the power of the darkside. Yoda and I are both this type of Jedi, and after living for hundreds of years, we have only been able to tap into small amounts of this power, but look where that small amount has gotten us. Sometimes the power can be drawn on in times of desperation through the light, but that is all. Obi-Wan has constantly been hunted throughout his entire life because of this power. But these people have underestimated the situation. If Obi-Wan turned to the darkness, they will try to control him by using fear and physical force to quell his rebellion, but what they do not understand, is that one day Obi-Wan will realize that he is stronger than them. One day, Obi-Wan will realize that he can fight his Master and win. They do not realize that they can only control the boy's power for so long till it destroys them as well."

"And then there will be nothing to stop the child, nothing to stop the destruction that he can create because he will no longer know how to love anyone, he will no longer have sympathy. The universe would be doomed, forced to wait till Obi-Wan grew old and died and his reign of terror ended." Tahl added and Arthenia nodded.

"We must not allow this to happen."

"It won't. He promised and I know that he will stick to that promise."

"Care to elaborate, Padawan Erin."

"It was when he was ten years old. One day, he just disappeared from the Temple, it was like the time that he was five, but this time he was gone nearly a month. When he came back, he just wasn't the same."

"How so, Bant?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He would flinch at sudden movements and loud voices. He hardly talked, his grades slipped and he never smiled anymore. When Bruck taunted him, he would just hang his head to hide the tears and he wouldn't stand up for himself anymore. Garen told me that Obi-Wna would have nightmares every night. Garen would wake him up and would tell him to go back to bed, but Obi-Wan would just lie there and stare at the wall till morning. He was exhausted, he wasn't eating, he was near collapse, but that wasn't the worst of it." Bant stopped her monologue, tears were pooling in her eyes. She didn't want to continue the story, but…

"What happened next, Bant?" Arthenia softly asked.

"One day, Obi-Wan didn't get up in the morning. He just lied on his bed, starring at the wall. He didn't respond to anyone or anything, he just lied there." Tears were streaming down Bant's face. Her next words were barely audible. "I thought that he was dead. But in a way, he was dead." Bant swiped away her tears and barged on. "Master Yoda and Master Windu came down to his room, Mace tried to pick Obi-Wan up, but he just started screaming 'Don't touch me.' Master Windu put him back on the bed and that's when Master Yoda sent all of us out of the room. Master Windu made us go to class. When we came back, Obi-Wan was gone. We didn't see him more nearly two months after that. I thought that he was never coming back, but he did return. When he came back, he was as normal as Obi-Wan could be. He never told any of us what had happened while he was away, but he did trust me with the knowledge of why it happened. I made him promise me that he would always stick to the light no matter what happened. He promised me," Bant said with determined conviction, "and I know that he will follow it till the end. But that's not the point of this story, is it?" Bant asked more softly.

"Obi-Wan had sunk deeper and deeper into depression. He felt that he had no one to talk to and therefore he slipped into a catatonic state." Arthenia replied.

"And you want me to be there for him, to save him." Qui-Gon answered.

"He's going to need you more than ever, Qui-Gon. You must put aside your previous experiences to help the one that means the most now. I know it will be hard for you to put your past behind you, Qui-Gon, but you have to try. Obi-Wan's future depends on you."

"Do or do not, Arthenia, there is no try. I saved him once, I can do it again."

"What happened then?" Tahl asked.

"Obi-Wan had snuck out to the Temple Gardens during a thunderstorm. He said that he was drawn by the beauty of the lightning." Arthenia chuckled.

"I just happened to be walking by the gardens," Qui-Gon added,"when I heard a young child cry for out for help. I thought I was hearing things because I only heard it once, but the Force told me to investigate. As I cautiously made my way into the Temple Gardens, I heard a soft whimper come from behind some of the trees. What I came upon was a very wet and disgruntled bounty hunter trying to capture a small Jedi Initiate.The bounty hunter was a strange creature. Blue scales covered her body and she had a long red tail and long red hair with blue pointy ears and pointy, almost animalistic teeth. There was a hooded figure with her. They had tied Obi-Wan up, but he was fighting them. They were trying to instill their darkness within him, but he was fighting them with all the light that he possessed. I couldn't just let them take the child who was fighting so valiantly to keep his purity, so I intervened. I managed to capture Helena, but her accomplice escaped. He would later help Helena escape after her conviction. I never found out why they had been trying to take the child that is till today."

"It was the same when he was a baby. Mace and I were told to go after him when Helena pretended to be a Jedi and stole him from his parents. But even as just a baby, Obi-Wan was fighting the darkness with his light. He is a strong, bright child, and I have faith in him. But, through all of this, the Council still does not know who is paying Helena to capture Obi-Wan. Whoever is responsible must be able to use the Force and be powerful enough to sense Obi-Wan. It is very disturbing." Arthenia told them.

"We will find an answer Arthenia; I can feel it in the Force." Qui-Gon replied.

"I know. I have faith in your abilities. That is why I'm leaving you now."

"But…"

"When the time is right, you will know what to do, Qui-Gon." Arthenia said as she floated towards the door. Arthenia opened the door, leaving it open in her wake. Qui-Gon followed her to the door, but no further. When she was a good distance from the hostel, Arthenia turned around and winked at the depressed Qui-Gon.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save a soul, one more desperate than yours." Arthenia gave one last smile to trio watching her curiously from the door, before a great blizzard began. When it all settled down, Arthenia had vanished, following the Force to her newest lost soul.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School just started, plus I have a job and so on and so forth. It's hard to find time to do anything anymore, but I will try to update this story more often. I hope to have it done before my surgery.

**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

_I just want to fly away; I just want to go somewhere where no one can find me. I just don't want to feel pain, suffering, or misery anymore. I just want to be free. _

* * *

She was coming back. Obi-Wan still could not see anything in the void of his cell, but he could hear her enter his cell as her bare claws scratched against the cold solid steel floor. How much more of this would he have to endure? How much more could he take? Obi-Wan did not know the answer, but was not sure he wanted to know. His world was crashing down around him and as Helena light up the room, burning his sensitive eyes, he just wanted it all to end, so that his soul may be free from the torture it was meant to suffer. 

"Well, well, well, little kitten, how are you holding up, you poor dear?" She said sarcastically. Obi-Wan glared daggers at the woman. She made him so angry. After all these years, she still made that cold worm of fear, buried deep in his gut pop to life after long years of hibernation, but he would not let her win.

"You're such a pathetic waste of space, Obi-Wan. I'm surprised that anyone would take you on as their Padawan. You know why he did it though, don't you? He did it because he felt sorry for you. He doesn't really want you, and you know it. You just get in the way. You don't deserve to be a Jedi, you don't deserve to live. No one cares about you, no one will love you. I'm doing this world a favor by riding it of your disgusting presence." Obi-Wan cringed at her hateful words, but no matter how much he wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, he couldn't. He couldn't lie. She was right, no one wanted him, but he wouldn't let Helena know that. He wouldn't let her win.

Helena simply laughed at his silence. She was starting to win the battle for his soul.

"You can do all you want to me Helena, but you will not win. I would rather die than betray all that I have ever known." He whispered softly, his words bounced off the cold barren walls. Helena growled and fiercely slapped the boy, but Obi-Wan was determined. "There is nothing that you can do that will change that, Helena. You've already lost." Perhaps Helena had underestimated Obi-Wan's defenses.

"We will see." She threatened. Obi-Wan retreated to his safe place and let his mind fade from reality. _In a little while, you'll be gone, the moment has already passed. It's gone and I'm not here. This isn't happening. I'm not here. I'm not here. _

Hours later, Helena sulked out of the room, leaving a bruised, battered, beaten and bloody apprentice, but not a broken one.

"I will not let you win."

* * *

"So, where do we start looking?" Tahl asked. The answer was obvious wasn't it? Qui-Gon opened his mouth to answer the silly question, but then quickly snapped his jaw closed. Where were they to begin looking? Obi-Wan could be anywhere on the planet. 

"How about space port terminals? If Helena and Obi-Wan are still on this planet, then their ship has to be somewhere. Helena isn't exactly a dull species. Someone is sure to recognize her." Bant proffered.

"You're right. Let's start at the closest terminals and work our way from there."

"According to this map," Tahl added. "There are two terminals in town and one in the town closest to here. Why don't we split up and check the terminals here, then meet in two hours at the next closest port."

"Where is it?"

"Applinz."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." Bant impatiently exclaimed. Tahl smiled at her Padawan's enthusiasm, but sobered when she realized how right her Padawan was. In a situation this delicate, with so much depending on their success, there was no time to spare.

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly blinked his eyes. What had forced him to stir from his blissful unconscious state? All still seemed eerily silent and the endless abyss still floated before his eyes, but something had startled him from his sleep. Perhaps it was the voices slowly growing in volume that rang just beyond the encompassing darkness. 

"Nothing we do is working, Dei'ma. He is too resilient to our torture. He isn't even responding to our mental abuse anymore. He knows what to expect now, and he knows how to fight it. Our benefactor is going to be extremely ticked off if he comes back to find Obi-Wan unbroken and defiant. We have to do something." Helena said near hysterics from Obi-Wan's unbreakable defenses.

"He has created a hiding place. Somewhere that he can go, where no one can hurt him, and he has built sturdy walls around his safe place, but those walls aren't impenetrable. Some things will break through his shields. All we have to do is find what would hurt the boy the most. What can we do to him that not even the little dark corner in his mind can protect him from it?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well, I can't exactly read minds, Helena, but I do believe that we have the same objective in mind."

"Just one question remains. How?"

"I know someone that could be able to help us. He can be here within two days. Soon that boy's spirit will crumble, Helena; soon that boy will be under our control."

"And soon we will be millionaires," was the last thing Obi-Wan heard before the voices faded away. Obi-Wan let the tears fall from his eyes. A big, black void now covered his future. He thought he had been prepared for whatever Helena threw his way, but now, he wasn't so sure he could handle it anymore. And he was right. What clouded his future was more than even Yoda could tame. A dark monster threatened to sully his white light, but Obi-Wan had made a promise. The young apprentice would accept death before he let the monster consume him, even if he was forced to take his own life. He would not let Helena win, he would not let Dei'ma win, he would not let the darkside win. No matter what, till the very end, Obi-Wan would always be able to say, that he had not betrayed the light. This was a battle Helena was not going to win, this was a battle Obi-Wan would fight till the end, this was a battle for his soul, this was his life.

"I will never give up, I will never surrender. Prepare to loose Helena, prepare to loose."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

( Is this the end, or is this just the beginning? )

It was cold, frighteningly cold. Obi-Wan vaguely wondered if this was what death felt like. His cold detachment to the subject should have worried him, but it didn't. He was ready to face death now, ready to be her next victim.

( But it wasnot to be. )

"Wakey, wakey little kitten. It's time to get up. I have a present for you sunshine." Obi-Wan ignored Helena. Keeping his eyes shut, he leaned his head against the wall hoping to incur her wrath. He felt Dei'ma approach him, but he didn't care anymore. Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut and waited for it to begin, but what he expected was not what he saw when he slowly opened his eyes.

Kneeling in the middle of the floor, with his hands tied behind his back and his own weapon held firmly to his neck, was the great Qui-Gon Jinn at the mercy of two worthless bounty hunters.

"Prepare to say goodbye, kitten."

"No…" Obi-Wan was horrified at the sight of his captured Master. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening. _He whispered in his mind, but it was happening. Obi-Wan looked up at his Master. They may not have had the greatest relationship, but Obi-Wan still cared about the man. But maybe his feelings were misplaced.

"You failed me, Obi-Wan." Shocked, Obi-Wan stared at his Master searching for some indication that this was all a joke, but there was nothing, only a grave sincerity and an anger, almost bordering on hate was glimmering from the depths of Qui-Gon's eyes. Why would Qui-Gon lie about something like this?

"I trusted you, but you failed me Obi-Wan." Everything, but the man kneeling in front of him, faded from Obi-Wan's vision and his world began to blur as tears formed in his eyes. "How could I have been so stupid to take such a worthless Padawan? You mean nothing to me Obi-Wan. You are nothing. I regret ever having known you. You don't deserve to be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze to the floor. Those were the very words he never wanted to hear Qui-Gon say, but they were the very words he had been reciting to himself since he was a young child. He had never wanted to believe them, but some where deep down, where he had buried all of these thoughts, well, that part of him had always known that these words were the truth. There was no doubt in his mind that he was a failure, a worthless failure, that didn't deserve the air he breathed.

There was no reason to fight back now. So, he built the toughest shields he could, erected them around his mind and locked himself away in the smallest corner he could find. He let his mind drift away from his body as the anger, misery and pain began to push him towards the dark cell he had created. His mind shut down, taking all of his memories and burying them so deep that not even he could find them. He slowly let the part of him that still was Obi-Wan be locked away as he began to loose his identity. But he did not go without whispering these words as a silent sob escaped his swollenlips, "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, so sorry. I've failed you."

* * *

The Force is a mystery. Some say that it has a mind of its own. Therefore when Obi-Wan dejectedly whispered those words, some would say that itwas the will of the Force that someone else hear those words because the Force knew that those words were not meant to be kept secret. The Force took those words and carried them along a link that lead to a man who was currently restlessly slumbering. _

* * *

I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, so sorry. I've failed you. _

Qui-Gon Jinn woke with a start, gasping slightly as the force of those words invaded his sleep. Was it a vision or had Obi-Wan found a way to contact him? Qui-Gon did not know. But what he did know was the emotions that came with those words. Those words were laced with misery and pain, but also another emotion that scared Qui-Gon; anger. Obi-Wan's anger was so strong that it nearly choked Qui-Gon with its intensity. Was he too late to save his apprentice?

No, not yet. There was something inexplicable about what he had just heard, but Qui-Gon knew that he was meant to hear it, for along with those words came a certain feeling. This feeling was hard to explain, it was as if a small part of Obi-Wan's presence had bled through their eerily silent bond. Qui-Gon was able to get a general, but not exact location of his Padawan. The first rays of dawn were just beginning to peak over the horizon, but Qui-Gon was not going to wait for the rest of the sun to rise before he set off on his journey.

* * *

Tahl blearily opened her eyes as someone persistently shook her awake. 

"Come, we're leaving."

"Qui-Gon…"

"I don't have time to explain things to you now Tahl, all you need to know is that it is imperative that we leave as quickly as possible. Now pack your things and get ready to leave." Qui-Gon commanded. Just as a side note, he added "Please."

Tahl rarely heard Qui-Gon talk in such a manner. Too stunned to do anything else, she awoke her Padawan, packed her things and trailed Qui-Gon out the door.

* * *

Obi-Wan struggled with the darkness that crept over his mind. He could feel the passion, the anger, and the hate that was growing in the abyss and knew that he had to fight it. At first he had welcomed the intrusion, but some distant feeling told him to fight what was happening, that he could not let the darkness win. Obi-Wan kept seeing these faces in his mind. One of a Mon-Calamarian girl that appeared to be about his age, and another of middle aged man with long brown hair. But who these people were, what their names were, these simple facts eluded Obi-Wan's cloudy fogged mind. The darkness, it called to him... 

"Come to me." It commanded.

"I will not. I can't do it."

"Come to me."

"I will not do it."

"Come to me."

"I can't." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Come to me."

"No..."

"Come."

"I..."

"Come."

The battle has been lost. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the darkness engulfed him. It wasn't the end yet, but it was close, so close. Letting his mind drift away from his struggles, Obi-Wan attempted to fall into a restless sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better, maybe tomorrow he would remember what he was fighting for. But maybe tomorrow would be the day in which there would be no turning back from.

_But in tomorrow there lies hope..._

Where had that thought come? Startled, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to discover the most bizzare occurence in his entire stay in his dark prison. A young child, with the biggest, bluest eyes, was staring at him with the most curious and humorous look that a child could muster.

Obi-Wand did not respond to the child that was looking at him with a curiosity born from innocence, though, he was too suprised by her apperance. She stared at him, and Obi-Wan at her. How the Sith had the girl gotten in his cell? What was she doing there? Who was she? The girl smiled at him shyly, but Obi-Wan was still too stunned to reply. Undeterred by Obi-Wan's lack of response, the child crawled forward and peered closely at his face. When she tried to poke him, he swatted her hand away. The child simply smiled at him, and this time Obi-Wan could not help but smile back at her. Her mood was infectious. She seemed to be debating some question in her mind, but then she finally came to a conclusion. She stretched out her hand to the teen and, with the naivety and innocence that a only child could have, said "Hi I'm Kimone. Who are you?"

* * *

"It worked Dei'ma. I wasn't sure it your little freaky friend could actually do it, but he did. That stupid apprentice really believes that we killed his precious Master. I never actually believed that there were illusionists out there that could make people believe things. I thought only Jedi could manipulate minds. Look whose got the upper hand now, though." Helena said with a slight chuckle. After all these years, they were finally able to break that stubborn child. 

"We will contact our benefactor in the morning."

"All these years of running are finally over. What are you going to do with your share of the money Dei'ma?"

Dei'ma offered her a small impish smile. It was all the response Helena would get from him, but it was enough to let her imagination run wild.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

(It's all starting to unfold, piece by piece. The puzzle is near complete, but the finished product is still a mystery.)

_"Qui-Gon got in trouble…Again. He answered a distress call. The Council told him not to, they told him that it was a trap; but Qui-Gon did not listen. And you know what? It was a tra…, I got held hostage for hours. It was no fun. But then we get back to Coruscant and of course the Council decided that Qui-Gon needed to learn his lesson. And of course that lesson involves the worse mission possible, and since I'm Qui-Gon's Padawan I have no choice but to suffer the consequences as well. See, that's how we ended up on this dismal ship, with the grumpy pilot and the disgusting, smelly, rude passengers. But Qui-Gon will never hear those words pass from my lips." _

Qui-Gon chuckled softly at Obi-Wan's choice of words as he listened to them pour from his journal. But a giant void in his mind and heart quickly replaced the light atmosphere. What seemed like a permanent frown settled upon his face. If only he could go back to that fateful day. If only he had told Obi-Wan how much he really meant to him. If only, if only he had done something instead of being a pigheaded monster. If... If only he could take everything back. _If only I had tried harder._ If only…If only…

"Qui-Gon..?"

"I'm sorry Tahl, I really thought that this feeling would lead us somewhere, but yet again, we are in another nameless hostel, with another worthless owner. We are no closer than we were before."

"You don't know that Qui-Gon. There is still hope. Trust in the force. It led you here for a reason." Qui-Gon simply remained silent, pondering her words. Could he still trust in the Force, had it lead him here for a reason? Or was his lonely mind playing tricks on him?

"I'm not normally like this Tahl." Qui-Gon answered after a few moments of silence. "I'm the one that always keeps my composure, I don't get upset. I don't show my feelings like this. It's just...Obi-Wan."

"You're only human, Qui-Gon, and no matter how much you want to follow the code, no matter how much you want to deny it, you can't hide that fact that your human, you can't hide the fact that you have emotions. You care about Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan cares about you. You can't hide what your heart bleeds for. You've been through some rough times lately with Obi-Wan, but it's only made you stronger, just like I told you it would."

"Maybe that's what Arthenia meant then?"

"What?"

"She said that this was supposed to be, that this was supposed to happen. Arthenia is never wrong. I couldn't see the wisdom in her words for I was blinded by my desperation and anger, but I see it now."

"What do you see?"

"I see Obi-Wan in the future, by my side as it was meant to be. I haven't been able to trust him, haven't been able to put my faith in him and in return, Obi-Wan could not put his faith in me. He doesn't notice that I care for him. He's sunk deep into despair and I didn't ever realize it till now. As much as it pains me to say this, Arthenia was right, this was meant to be. It was meant to bring us together."

"But that doesn't mean that we have to sit by and let this go on any longer. We will find him Qui-Gon."

"I sure hope that you are right. Since Obi-Wan vanished nothing has been the same. I don't know how I know it, but we don't have much time left Tahl. Soon, very soon, something is about to happen, something that will drag this whole situation away from mystery and towards the light. There are whispers are in the Force."

"Then we must be ready to face the challenge."

* * *

Kimone…The voice rang through his hazy mind, clearing the fog enough for Obi-Wan to think rationally. 

"What's your name?" the child repeated.

"Obi-Wan."

"That's a funny name."

"Where did you come from?"

"Ohh, I've always been here, just not in this room. I'm a servant to Helena." The answer was cryptic, a double meaning, but Obi-Wan's pain filled mind saw no reason to question the child's answer. Silence fell through the room, Obi-Wan's ragged breathing echoed off of the silent walls as they glared back at him, forcing the abyss in his mind to threaten for control once again.

"Are you okay?" Kimone's soft voice once again broke through the haze of the darkness.

"No…" A half sob escaped from his lips. Sorrow filled the child's eyes, a sorrow that should never be in one so young.

_(I'm sorry…)_

"Is there any way that I can help you?"

"No…" Silence reigned through the room once again as Obi-Wan valiantly, but futilely beat back the darkness. This time it didn't budge. He could think of nothing or no one that could successfully banish the darkness.

"Kimone?"

"Yes?"

"You're a child, you have dreams and ambitions. Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it?"

"Is it worth it to dream? Is it even worth it to try, when you have nothing to live for?"

"Dreams bring hope, Obi-Wan. Dreams are what have brought me this far. If we give up on our dreams, we give up on our existence, we give up on life. We give up on everyone and everything that made our life possible, we giveup on everyonethat made are dreams to begin with."

A gasp left his tired lungs, his heart stuttered…

"But what if there is nothing left to dream about?"

"There is always something, you just have to dig deep enough to find it. You have to find hope Obi-Wan. You must trust in what you cannot see. Believing is seeing… Just because you can't see it now, doesn't mean it isn't there."

A silent nod…A cold shudder ran down his spine…His heart skipped a beat…A sudden gasp stole away his breath...

"Do you know what I see now?"

"What?"

"Nothing… Just four walls and darkness so thick that not even hope can penetrate it. How do I find something to believe in now, Kimone?"

"You must look beyond the walls Obi-Wan; they cannot hold you beneath their confines forever. Beyond these walls Obi-Wan, someone is waiting for you, someone that loves you. You just have to look beyond your prison cell. For somewhere, there is still hope, floating around like a butterfly, just open your palm and let it fly to you. Let it flow through you."

Obi-Wan let it flow through him, let it wash over him like the waters at a baptism. The vortex of suffering settled down just a bit, and the darkness did not appear so absolute. Perhaps there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

From a distance he heard Kimone's next words. "Remember, Obi-Wan, you are not alone. You will never be alone. When you need it the most, seek the strength that lies inside of you, seek the way that has been marked by the light. Don't believe everything that you see..." These were the last words that Kimone would speak to him, for when he opened his eyes next, she was gone and was never seen nor heard from again.

* * *

"This is good news Helena. The young Jedi is finally mine. All shall fall under shadow, all shall cow tow before my name. Nothing can stop me now. Nothing! The universe shall be mine. Make sure the boy is ready to leave when I arrive. Do not screw it up this time or I will make sure that you do not have another chance. You shall be rewarded as soon as I see the child. May the Force be with you next time you run into him."

* * *

I know that the story seems to drag on, but there is an end, and it is coming very soon. As Arthenia said, the puzzle is almost complete. I have plenty of free time right now to finish cuz I just got some surgery done. So I'm bound to be bored and when I'm bored that's when the best ideas come to me. Anyways, sorry for rambling... 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

(Arabher porl, lærling av Владелец. Take three steps forward, one step back. Where are you now? Closer than you were before. One warning: Beware. Left, right, middle: Silence. Look for a door in dark places, when you need it, it will be there. Arabher porl, lærling av Владелец. End of Story.)

Obi-Wan jolted awake when a finger jabbed into his sore ribs. Expecting it to be Kimone, Obi-Wan slapped away the hand and announced rudely,"Stop it Kimone, I'm sleeping."

His response was a growl, and it did not emanate from Kimone. Blearily he opened his eyes and courageously glared at an angry Dei'ma.

"Where is Kimone? What have you done with her?" Obi-Wan spitefully spit at the enraged creature. Dei'ma viciously slapped Obi-Wan. His head snapped to the side and his cheek burned with fire, but still his eyes fixed on those of Dei'ma, daring him to backhand him again.

"There is no Kimone, you wretched brat. There is no one here by that name. You must be loosing your mind." And then, Dei'ma proceeded to laugh, chuckling at Obi-Wan's misery.

But Obi-Wan was surprised, he was startled, but at the same time enthusiastic. Kimone had been his bright star in the dark, she apparently didn't exist, though. This greatly upset him. But while at the same time despairing at the unfortunate turn of events, he was also hopeful. He had been told not to believe everything he saw. If Kimone had never been here, perhaps Qui-Gon had never been here either. He knew he would never escape, he knew that he was dying. He knew that it was unlikely that he would make it through the night, but Qui-Gon was still alive. Dei'ma unknowingly made his last few hours of life less bleak. Dei'ma was not finished ranting, however.

"And guess what else, brat. In a few hours, I'm going to be rich. In a few hours, we will be off of this wretched planet. Helena is on her way to meet our benefactor as we speak. I hope you don't mind spending the rest of your life in darkness." Dei'ma cackled like a mad man. With one last look at Obi-Wan, he shut the door and strolled down the hallway, his laughter following at his heels.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. _We will see who gets the last laugh._In a few hours, it was doubtful that he would still be alive. Then who would be laughing; his spirit would be as Dei'ma and Helena never got their money because they killed him. It was definitely a morbid thought, but Obi-Wan's mind was beyond normal reasoning at this point.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander into an unconscious state that it might never wake up from. Even with that thought, though, he was still smiling.

* * *

"Kimone…" 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He felt…strange was the best way to describe it. He was jittery almost, as if he was waiting on the edge of his seat for something to happen. He felt a renewed invigorating power that he wasn't quite sure how to explain. He had first noticed it after Kimone had disappeared. His memory sparked, Obi-Wan scanned the abyss before his eyes and listened intently, but all he saw was darkness, all he heard was his fluttering heart and ragged breathing. The child still wasn't there.

Perhaps she was never there; perhaps she was just a figment of his delusional imagination. His body was slowly slipping away. Tired of fighting, he decided to let go of the living world. His systems were shutting down. His body was preparing for death. Perhaps his mind was going with it, perhaps he was going insane in the last few days, hours that he had left to live. It was possible, logically speaking.

A bright blue butterfly flew from the abyss. It landed on his outstretched palm and melted into his skin. Yes, that proved it, definitely insane. In what he perceived as his delusional state, Obi-Wan stood up. The chains fell away from his bloodied wrists. A power he had never known (and still didn't believe existed) flew through his veins. His body glowed bright blue and the chains fell from his wrists.

He was definitely delusional. His hopes finally invading his living present mind. He must be dead, or insane, because this couldn't possibly be happening.

Kimone had mentioned a butterfly. She had told him to let it come to him, to let it flow through him. Kimone didn't exist though. And this was simply his oxygen starved brain creating an unrealistic scenario in an attempt to soothe the suffering of his dying brain.

In other words, he was insane, or delusional. Either way, it wasn't possible.

_

* * *

Arabher porl, lærling av Владелец. _

"Tahl, what can you tell me about Arabher porl?"

"It happened about twenty years ago. Two fractions on the war torn planet Gretof were in the midst of a civil war. Jedi Master Ydres and his apprentice were sent to alleviate the situation. At the bombing of Arabher Porl, Master Ydres saved thousands of lives that day by sensing the bombings and averting most the bombs from reaching their targets. Shortly after he soon made a peace agreement between the two warring fractions. However, during celebration, one of the radicals who helped organize the bombings at Arabher Porl, became angry and murdered Master Ydres. His apprentice, upon leaving the planet, said one word to the citizens."

"That being?"

"Beware."

_Lærling av Владелец._ _Apprentice of the Master_.

"And the apprentice, what is his name?"

"The apprentice is a she and is now known as Jedi Master Nilla'li."

"And how do you know all this?"

"I knew Master Ydres. Yoda told me of the events that lead to his death. I will never forget them."

"Contact the Temple and tell them that we believe that we have discovered the person responsible for all of the attempted kidnappings directed towards Obi-Wan. Tell them that we have reason to believe that it was Jedi Master Nilla'li. Ask for any information that they can provide on her." Qui-Gon firmly directed while gathering his cloak and lightsaber.

"Where are you going?" Tahl asked clearly confused by Qui-Gon's outburst.

"Out, I will be back shortly. The Force, it calls to me."

_"Perhaps…Perhaps…"_

Qui-Gon walked into town. He didn't have a clue as to where he was headed. All he knew was that he was heading in the right direction. He didn't know to where it lead, or what he would find when he got there, but he did know that it was important.

One his way through town, he passed Ettall Street, then Kakkonen Road, and then he stopped at Trójka. A nagging feeling told him to stop here. He couldn't understand why though.

_Take three steps forward, one step back. Where are you now? Closer than you were before._

Take three steps forward. Ettall, kakkonen, and trójka, the native words for one, two, and three, respectively. _Clever, real clever, Arthenia._ He had taken his three steps forward. Now one step back. Did that mean return to Kakkonen Road? No, that wasn't how Arthenia's mind worked. It must be a direction. _One step back. One step back…_To the left. It was only logical. He must go left down Trójka Avenue. But to where did it lead?

* * *

I know, I'm sorry. I said I'd have it done sooner. For awhile I was unsure of how I wanted it to end, and then I sort of lost interest, but I now have an ending worked out. An outline has been made it just has to be written up. Almost There will be included as one of the final chapters. Including that chapter, I believe that there is about 3 or 4 chapters left of If Only. And, I know, the writing is a bit weird in this chapter, morbid, sarcastic and a bit rushed. It also leaves alot of holes. I really am sorry. And this time, I will really try to update more frequently than once every month and I will try to explain some stuff. I just want to thank everyone who is still reading this story. It means alot. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15 **

If only the Force was powerful enough to save us all. If only the Jedi were really invincible. Perhaps then, we wouldn't be headed straight for our doom. Perhaps then, we could save ourselves. If only we could just save the universe from ourselves. The universe is a cruel, cruel place. At every corner a villain exists. And for every bright soul that exists, there are a hundred dark ones there to sully their innocence. But let the light live on. Let the innocent survive. Make the cruel and greedy be aware. If you mess with the Cruciatus Animus, you mess with the balance of the universe. Then the light will outnumber you, and you will pay.

* * *

But to where did it lead? 

Where was Arthenia sending him to? Would he find Obi-Wan this time, or would it be another clue?

As Qui-Gon walked down the alleyway, he suddenly became anxious. The adrenaline started building up in his blood stream. He grabbed his lightsaber, prepared for battle, until the object he longed to destroy was right in front of him.

Arthenia had lead him right to the monster that had started this whole thing. She lead him right to the monster that had nearly destroyed Qui-Gon in these past few days and to the very person who had made his Padawan a traumatized shell of a person.

Qui-Gon growled at the offending creature standing before him in the alleyway. It had yet to notice his presence.

_

* * *

Money, money, money, money, money. I'm gonna be so rich, then I can retire and live happily ever after in the great land of wealth and power. I can smell the money now and it smells a lot like…burning? _

Helena jumped back just as a lightsaber grazed her fur. She came face to face with a furious Qui-Gon Jinn.

"How did you find me?" She growled.

"The force is a very mysterious thing. You should be more careful, Helena. Where is Obi-Wan?" To say that Qui-Gon was angry was an understatement. His eyes flashed dangerously, his lightsaber was held out before him menacingly, ready to attack. He wanted answers though.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"If you know what's best for you, then you'll tell me where Obi-Wan is."

"Eat shit." Helena then threw sand at his face and ran for it.

Qui-Gon blocked most of the sand with his arm, but soon discovered that he was at a disadvantage. That one split second he wasted was enough to allow Helena her escape. That crazy creature could run like a cheetah. But Qui-Gon took off after her none-the-less.

She ran straight for the busiest street. It was market day. The streets were crowded with the citizens, but he was determined not to let her get away. He ran faster than he had ever before. Thank God for her bright fur, she was easy to spot in the crowd. He glanced up just in time to see her dash into an alleyway.

Believing that she was safe, Helena stopped in the alleyway, crouching behind a dumpster. Her breathing was labored as she regained her composure, but as soon as she began to relax, her spine began to tingle.

She rolled out of the way, just in time to avoid a sweeping blow from the sword of Qui-Gon Jinn. Helena pulled out her blasters and fired round after round off, but the Jedi Master rushed at her like a madman. A dangerous gleam settled in his calm eyes and the enraged Jedi attacked the bounty hunter. Helena ducked in time to avoid a sweep of his sword and she rolled behind him, catching him in the back with a strong kick. He stumbled slightly, but retaliated by twirling around and catching her with a vicious kick to her side. She growled before backflipping to avoid another kick. She took another step back, but her back connected with the wall. Qui-Gon had her cornered, but she wasn't about to give up.

She let him pin her to the wall. His rage had completely blinded him. He grabbed her throat with his left hand and began to squeeze the life out of her.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He's dead. I killed him."

"You Lie!" He yelled enraged, tightening his hold around her throat. Helena's face had turned a dark shade of red as she struggled to breath. She was strangely limp in his hands, because she knew that she had the upperhand.

Qui-Gon never saw it coming. His rage at the infuriating creature had dulled his connection with the force. So when Helena kneed him as hard as she could in the crotch, the Jedi Master instinctively let go of her throat. Helena gasped briefly for the precious air that Qui-Gon had denied to her lungs, before bolting for the streets. She was gone before he could recover.

Helena bolted for the airport to meet the woman who was going to make her rich by taking that damn brat off of her hands for reasons she could care less about. She ran the whole way and never looked back.

But left in her wake was a devastated Jedi Master that had just lost his last chance at finding his apprentice.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched amazed as the chains fell from his wrists and the collar from his neck. He walked towards the door of his cell and was surprised to find it unlocked. In his delusional state, Obi-Wan believed that his spirit had walked through the door. 

He continued walking, or as he saw it "floating" through the halls of his prison when he stumbled across Dei'ma. His body collided with that of the older creature. Dei'ma gapped at him, too startled to say anything. Obi-Wan's confused mind wandered why he hadn't walked right through Dei'ma. He was ever so slowly beginning to realize that he wasn't dead. And as Dei'ma approached him, his hand outspread to slap the injured Padawan, Obi-Wan instinctively put his hand up to stop him. He had been cut off from the Force for so long that he barely remembered what it felt like, but as a blue stream of energy fired from his hands effectively knocking out Dei'ma, Obi-Wan knew that wasn't the Force that did that. He wasn't about to stick around and find out what it was though. So he slowly picked himself off from the floor as his tired and abused muscles protested his every movement.

Walking out the door, Obi-Wan knew that he had completely lost it. He wasn't quite sure where he was headed to. He wasn't quite sure if he was dead or delusional anymore. He decided on dead because that was easier to believe, easier to accept. Thus as he took his first step out of the door, he was really embarking into the spirit world where he could become a new person, where he could start life over again, where he didn't have to have a troubled past, where no one new him. The vast horizon stretched out before him, his first new opportunity. Perhaps that was the best place to walk to, the best place to begin his afterlife.

He closed his eyes. A dozen wet little balls landed squarely on his face. It was snowing. _I guess it snows in the Force, _was the only thought that came to mind. His confused mind refused to believe anything else, so it walked forward, towards the never-ending horizon, towards his goal. Having forgotten everything else, he had one last thought on his mind. "I'm almost there."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Almost There

**Chapter 16**

"I'm almost there. I'm almost there. I'm almost there…" Obi-Wan repeated this statement over and over in his head. Obi-Wan didn't know what he had almost reached, and he didn't know why he kept repeating those three words, but he did know that they were important, that he could not forget these words. They were taking him somewhere, giving him strength to go on, for he had to keep going, he just had to. But for what? That wasn't important right now. At this moment all he had to do was keep his feet moving. Obi-Wan could feel the freshly fallen snow seeping through his clothes, he could feel the call of darkness as it beckoned him to join it, but Obi-Wan would keep going, he would not give up. Wherever he was now, wherever he was going, he would reach it. "I'm almost there."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn sat staring out the window of the hostel on planet Trintonomia after having retreated from his failed attempt to capture Helena. It was snowing. _Is Obi-Wan out in that snow? Is Obi-Wan even still alive? _"NO!" Qui-Gon told himself softly but sternly. He would not think like that, he would not give up until he had proof. Obi-Wan is still alive, he _is _still out there, somewhere, waiting for Qui-Gon to rescue him. He would not give up when he was so close to finding Obi-Wan. It had been such a simple, routine mission; protect the ambassador of Trintonomia from the rebel separatists, the council had ordered. It was supposed to be a relaxing easy mission, then Obi-Wan and him had become separated when the ambassador was attacked. It was his fault that his apprentice had left. He was just trying to prove himself to the highly esteemed master, Obi-Wan was just trying to gain Qui-Gon's approval. But what did he do, he simply led the ambassador to safety and then waited for his Padawan to return, but Obi-Wan never came back. He had been successful in drawing away their attackers, but Obi-Wan had vanished in the process. Qui-Gon had gone looking for his apprentice but had found no clue as to wear the missing child could have been. Now, nearly a month later, Qui-Gon was beginning to loose hope. _And just when I was finally getting close to the child, finally letting him into my heart, I was finally able to trust the boy and he was beginning to trust me. I didn't care about him enough though. One truly does not realize what they are taking for granted until it is gone. _

But then there was a small spark of hope, it came suddenly and abruptly, and faded quickly, but it had been there, Qui-Gon had felt his apprentice's presence. Though the feeling had vanished, Qui-Gon could still pinpoint the exact location of where his apprentice had been. "Hold on Obi-Wan. I coming for you, I'm almost there, just hold on, just a bit longer. I'm almost there."

* * *

This is it. This is the end. Obi-Wan could feel the life draining slowly out of him, after weeks of torture and after walking for endless miles, Obi-Wan could no longer go on. He sunk to his knees, his mantra forgotten. All Obi-Wan could see and all Obi-Wan knew now was the darkness that was slowly gaining control of his mind and body. He couldn't hold on any longer. "I'm sorry," he whispered, but didn't know to whom as the wind carried off his sorrowful apology. Obi-Wan could feel something nagging at the back of his mind, something was telling him he couldn't give up, that he had to get up, he had to keep going, he had to do something, but Obi-Wan was too tired to listen to the voices anymore. He felt himself drifting, away from his pain, away from the memories of the last month, and away from the family and friends that he couldn't remember at the moment. They didn't matter though; all that mattered was that this was the end.

As Qui-Gon neared the spot where his Padawan had last been, he felt the bond between them grow, but as quickly as it had been gaining strength it began to die. Qui-Gon could feel the life rapidly leaving his apprentice. "No! Obi-Wan, you have to fight it, you have to stay with me." But his pleas went unanswered. Obi-Wan had to hold on, had to live just a little bit longer. "I'm almost there Obi-Wan, please, please don't leave me."

* * *

Obi-Wan had succumbed to the darkness. He rejoiced in the oblivion, he rejoiced the end to his bleak existence.

"But you're not dead yet Obi-Wan." A female voice said.

"W-Who are you?"

"You could say, I'm something of an angel, an angel of death and of life.

"Arthenia."

"You always were a brilliant child Obi-Wan. I see you have heard of me."

"But why me? In every tale that I've heard of you, people see you when they're not supposed to die, that you bring them back to life, because they are important and it's not their time to go. Why are you saving me? I'm not worth it."

"You're worth more than you give yourself credit for, Obi-Wan. The galaxy needs you. Qui-Gon needs you."

"Qui-Gon, I had almost forgotten him."

"You need to return to them Obi-Wan, you need to turn back and return to the living. It's not your time."

"I don't have what it takes. I can't do it."

"Yes you can Obi-Wan. You do have what it takes, you can do it."

"No, I can't. I'm weak, I'm pathetic."

"Obi-Wan you are not weak, you are not pathetic. I believe in you, Qui-Gon believes in you."

"But _they _told me…"

"What they told you was wrong. Obi-Wan look at me. Everything they told you was a lie, but you can believe me, you can trust me. You are not a failure. Obi-Wan, you are almost there. You will make it, you can do it. All you have to do is get up."

"Qui-Gon doesn't care about me, he just wants me to go away and that is exactly what happened."

"He does care about you, Obi-Wan, he just doesn't know how to show it. You have to give him another chance Obi-Wan, the future of the galaxy depends on the decision you make today. You must return, he is waiting for you."

"I will do it. I can do it. I will make it. Do or do not, there is no try."

"It's time to go Obi-Wan, are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Do or do not there is no try.

"Wake up, Obi-Wan," was Arthenia's last words as the darkness that consumed Obi-Wan began to fade.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Obi-Wan whispered as he opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight. The wind still whipped around him as it had covered his body in a thin layer of snow. Obi-Wan willed his body to work as he slowly made his way to his feet. He would succeed, he had to. Arthenia believed in him, Qui-Gon believed in him, he could do it. He was almost there, he could feel it. Obi-Wan took one shaky step forward as he willed the world to stop spinning before his eyes. He steadied himself with the trees and began the agonizingly long journey toward his goal.

* * *

Qui-Gon had felt his apprentice leave this world, he had felt the child's spirit leave, but it was almost as if time had reversed itself, for there was that familiar feeling of the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. His Padawan was still alive, as highly impossible as it sounded, it was true. The boy was still with the living. Qui-Gon quickly picked up his pace with a renowned spirit as he continued in search of the apprentice who had been missing for far too long.

Deftly, Qui-Gon ran through the snow covered forest, until he found what he was looking for. There, straight ahead, was his Padawan. Time had not boded well for his young apprentice, but the child was alive, his Padawan was still alive. Qui-Gon could not contain his joy as he sprinted towards his apprentice. He reached the child just in time to prevent the youngling from falling face first into the snow after tripping on an unseen root.

Obi-Wan had been expecting to feel pain, he had expected to land face first into the snow, but when he opened his eyes, he saw two hands holding him up. The owner of the hands turned him around and Obi-Wan saw himself staring into the face of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had never been so relieved in his entire life. Qui-Gon wrapped his strong arms around the boy, who had been reduced to virtually skin and bones in the last month. The young apprentice felt warmth for the first time in a long time; he was so overpowered with emotions, that he could not stop the tears as they began flowing from his eyes. Qui-Gon engulfed the child in his arms as Obi-Wan sobbed, whispering soothing words to calm the frightened teen. Qui-Gon wished that he could just stay with his Padawan wrapped in his arms forever, but Obi-Wan needed medical attention and he needed it yesterday. Qui-Gon attempted to gently pick Obi-Wan up, but he still heard the slight gasp that Obi-Wan had attempted to hide. It went forgotten for now, but mystery still wrapped around the child. There was that one nagging question, lying in the back of Qui-Gon's mind, rapidly growing with his curiosity. Qui-Gon knew it wasn't the time or place for such questions, but he had to know...

"Obi-Wan, I felt you die, you were dead, how, I mean, not that I'm not relieved, but how..?"

"Arthenia." Arthenia, the guardian angel of all that was pure in a galaxy full of hate and pain.

Qui-Gon looked up towards the sun, towards Arthenia; he knew she could hear him, for she was his guardian angel as well.

_Arthenia, thank you for saving my son. _

And all would be okay between Master and Apprentice for Qui-Gon finally realized, that this was meant to be.

But though the Jedi Master had his beloved apprentice wrapped safely in his arms once again, trouble still lurked around dark corners for the reconciled duo.

"Master Nilla'li."

"Helena. Where is the boy?"

"My reward?"

"You'll get it when I have the boy."

"Then follow me, my benefactor."


End file.
